


Bitten - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Hale - Freeform, Baby!LiamDunbar, Beta Liam, Derek Hale - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Momma Hale - Freeform, Multi, Pack Mom, Pack Mom imagines, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf Pack Mom, True Alpha Scott McCall, liam dunbar - Freeform, scott McCall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Liam is 4 years old when he's bitten by true alpha, Scott McCall and he panics and kidnaps the child taking him to his place followed by his human best friend, Stiles Stilinski but the small child is scared and cowers away from them crying not wanting them to go near him. Frustrated, Scott calls the pack mom, Y/N and her mate Derek to attend the momma hale emergency where they take in the small child who is now Scott's new baby beta.





	1. Bitten

The air was cold and crisp. The full moon shined bright illuminating the path deep within the forest, the wind howled into the night, rustling the leaves on the trees that stood tall and proud sheltering the path below. The sound of a wolf’s howl echoed in the distance as a large black shadow dashed up the path as the creature growled followed by the cry of a small child that was clutched in its grasp. Beacon Hills protector, true alpha Scott McCall was in pursuit along with his human best friend, Stiles Stilinksi who followed behind him in his blue hand-me-down jeep, its headlights lighting the way.  
‘’Scott, Scott the bridge ahead! It’s out! I can’t make it across!’’, the human yelled to his best friend as he braked hard before it inched closer to the dark abyss ahead.   
‘’I have to keep going! There’s a kid!’’ Scott yelled as he took a head start jumping over the dark bridgeless abyss reaching the other side crouched on all fours in the perfect true alpha stance and continued to chase after the terrifying creature. From a distance, Scott could only make out its’ jet black shadowy figure but the closer he got he could see that its skin was almost equivalent to that of a snake as it glistened against the light of the moon.  
‘’STOP!’’ the true alpha yelled at the black shadowy creature as he flashed his fiery red orbs at the supernatural creature that clutched the small crying child in its claws. He cornered the creature ready to attack but it just hissed and growled in response, its’ bright purple eyes glowing bright as it looked down at the true alpha.   
‘’Help!’’ the young boy cried out reaching towards the true alpha trying to escape from the creature but it held the child in its grasp refusing to let the boy go regardless of how much he struggled.  
‘’The human child belongs to me now. He is my sacrifice’’ the creature hissed as it spoke staring down at the true alpha.  
‘’I can’t let you take him!’’ Scott yelled slowly inching closer.   
‘’And why not, Scott McCall – true alpha of Beacon Hills’’, the creature responded tilting it’s head looking at Scott curiously as it waited for an answer.  
‘’Because he’s not human…’’ the true alpha spoke before lunging towards the creature in surprise causing it to drop the child backing away as he let out an alpha’s roar. The small child also cried out in fright as the true alpha scooped him up looking at the bare skin on his upper before clamping his teeth into the child’s arm holding him close giving him the bite. The child cried out in pain, tears running down his face.   
‘’I’m so sorry,’’ Scott whispered to the child trying to calm him down but the young boy just cried out in pain.   
It wasn’t long until gun shots were heard in the distance and Chris Argent appeared hand in hand with two black pistols as he shot at the terrifying unknown creature who cried out in pain after being hit and ran deeper into the forest as its hissing and growling echoed through the night. Stiles, appeared from behind the hunter who was now one of their trusted allies and ran to his best friend and saw him cradling the child in his arms.  
‘’Scott, get out of there!’’ Argent yelled still firing shots into the forest. The true alpha looked up giving him an appreciative nod.  
‘’Go. Now.’’ Argent instructed as he past Scott and followed behind the creature loading his pistols for a second round.   
‘’Scott, are you ok? Who is this? What happened?’’ the human bombarded him with questions as he looked over at his best friend searching for any obvious injuries.   
‘’I’ll explain everything but first we need to get to my place,’’ the true alpha replied.  
‘’Who is the kid?!’’ Stiles asked him.  
‘’I don’t know. Look, I’ll explain everything later but we have to go. Now!’’, the true alpha responded authoritatively at his best friend and he headed up the path to the jeep that stood in the distance.  
‘’So you’re kidnapping him?!’’ Stiles yelled back in confusion.  
‘’Look I don’t have a choice, I had to give him the bite,’’ He told him.  
‘’Oh my god’’, Stiles responded his palm pressed against his forehead in dismay as he followed behind his best friend holding the child. The boy couldn’t have been older 3 maybe 4. He had short sand coloured hair, crystalline baby blue eyes, he was dressed in a grey t-shirt with a white print of a race car paired with navy blue pants and grey sneakers and strapped to his back was a very light red backpack.   
The boys got to Stiles’ jeep and the human sped as fast as his jeep would take him arriving at the McCall house within 15 minutes. Scott silently thanked his mom for being at work doing a double shift at the hospital tonight knowing that she would not have let him heard the last it if she had seen him smuggling the young blue eyed boy into the house up to his room. He raced up the stairs into his room and put the young boy down on his bed.  
‘’I wanna go home,’’ the young boy spoke rubbing his eyes with his fist tiredly as he took off his backpack and held it in his arms hugging it close.  
‘’…’m ti’ed.’’ He added trying not to fall asleep as he leaned against the pillows on the bed.  
‘’You will, just not yet, kid’’. Stiles told the young boy.   
‘’No, wanna go now’’, the young boy argued trying to get down from the bed.  
‘’I said no!’’ Stiles yelled back in frustration causing the young boy to scoot away from him in fright as he sat at the corner of his bed scared as he hugged his legs trying to make himself small.  
‘’Hey, it’s ok. We’re not going to hurt you,’’ Scott tried to comfort him but the young boy was already crying at this point. The true alpha tried to reach over to him but the blue eyed boy cried out in fright and yelled at the older teens curling away into the big pillow away as he began to cry harder.  
‘’What’re we going to do, Scott?!’’, Stiles asked panicking slightly as he began pacing the room.  
‘’We have to call Y/N and Derek,’’ Scott replied placing a comforting hand on his best friend’s shoulder.  
‘’What? No, we can’t.’’ Stiles replied shaking his head knowing the older couple would not be pleased.  
‘’We have to, we don’t have a choice. He won’t come near us. Besides, Y/N will know what to do, she’s great with kids and Derek’s had more supernatural experience than me, he’ll have some answers too.’’ Scott nodded as he reassured his best friend as he picked up the phone to dial Y/N’s number. She was not going to like this.


	2. Momma Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott panics and calls Y/N and Derek to help with his little situation.

~ At the Hale loft ~  
It was 10:48pm when Y/N’s phone began to vibrate on the bedside table. She was tucked into bed laying beside her love, the town’s older alpha - Derek Hale. Y/N and Derek had been together for 3 years ever since the older alpha discovered that she was his mate, he wasted no time delaying their future together and asked her to move in with her immediately. A few months afterwards, Y/N did just that and soon became an immediate older mother figure to the pack.  
‘’Who could that be?’’, Derek asked flipping to the next page of his book. Y/N picked up her phone and saw that it was Scott calling.  
‘’Hello?’’, she answered waiting for his response.  
‘’Hey Scott, you know it’s pretty late right?’’ she asked him.  
‘’I know, I’m sorry to call you so late but I need you to get down to my place as soon as you can. It’s an emergency,’’ he told her with urgency.  
‘’Can’t this wait until the morning?’’ she asked yawning tiredly.  
‘’No, it’s a momma hale emergency. Please. I don’t know what to do and Stiles is freaking out too,’’ he told her.  
‘’Ok, we’re on our way,’’ she told him.  
‘’We’re needed at the McCall house. He said it was an emergency.’’ Y/N told Derek as she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to quickly freshen up and change from her pajamas to a pair of grey skinny jeans and an ivory cable knit jumper. Derek followed behind her also getting dressed quickly as he grabbed his phone, keys to the car and kissed Y/N on the cheek telling her he’d meet her in the kitchen when she was ready to go. Y/N nodded, grabbed her jacket and phone and followed behind Derek.   
Luckily, because it was so late the 15 minute journey to the McCall house only took 7 minutes. Y/N and Derek walked into the living room where they were greeted by Stiles.  
‘’Thank god, you guys made it,’’ Stiles sighed a breath of relief.  
‘’What’s going on, Stiles. Why’re we here so late?’’, Derek asked slightly annoyed.  
Stiles guided the couple upstairs explaining what happened. They stood outside of Scott’s door.  
‘’Just promise you won’t be mad,’’ he told them as he opened the door to let them in. Before them was Scott kneeling down on the floor trying to get the young boy to come to him but the blue eyed child stood in the corner cowering.   
‘’Oh my god, what’s going on?’’ Y/N asked surprised.  
‘’Thank god, you’re here,’’. The true alpha breathed a sigh of relief.   
‘’Look, I had no choice. I had to save him and in order to do that I had to give him the bite,’’ Scott explained.  
‘’You did, what?!’’ Y/N and Derek asked in unison both surprised and shocked.   
‘’I didn’t have a choice,’’ Scott repeatedly sadly.  
‘’Look at the poor thing? He’s terrified! I can’t believe you kidnapped him! What is wrong with you?’’ she asked. Y/N dismissed the boys asking them to leave the room so she could calm down the child. Derek took them downstairs into the living ordering Scott to put on a fresh pot of coffee before fully explaining to him what happened, why he wasn’t called and was up with the scared child in his bedroom.  
Y/N was alone in the bedroom with the scared child who was still cowering in the corner.   
‘’Hi, sweetie. It’s ok. You don’t have to be scared. I’m here to help you,’’ she cooed softly not wanting to scare the child. The little boy sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve before looking up at the lady. She gave him a warm friendly not wanting to scare him anymore.  
‘’Those two boys who saved you are my friends and they called me to come help you. It’s ok, sweetie. You’re safe now. I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.’’ She continued to reassure him.   
Y/N took off her jacket and placed it on the bed before sitting down cross-legged on the floor a few feet away from the child.  
‘’Can I take a look at you, honey? To see if you’re ok?’’ she asked him. The young boy slowly nodded and approached her. Y/N carefully scooped him up and gently bounced him in her arms.  
‘’Oh you’re such a good boy listening to me, sweetheart,’’ she praised him smoothing his hair away from his face before getting up and sitting down on the bed hushing the young boy.  
‘’Can you tell me your name, sweetie?’’ she asked him. The younger perked up and looked around for his backpack and reached for it handing it to her. Y/N saw his name on the front – ‘’LIAM’’ it read.  
‘’Liam, is that your name sweetheart?’’ she asked him to which the boy nodded.  
‘’Wanna go home,’’ he told her tiredly.  
‘’You will, sweetie. Do you know where are your mommy and daddy are?’’ she asked him.  
‘’Mommy and daddy gone,’’ he told her sadly. Oh no.   
‘’Can you tell me how old you are?’’ she asked him trying to ask simple questions to get more information.  
‘’four,’ he told her holding up five fingers. This was going to be harder than thought.  
Y/N called the boys back up as soon as Scott and Stiles walked back into the room, the young boy cowered away from them clutching Y/N’s shirt in his hand whining softly. Derek walked in and kneeled down in front of his mate.   
‘’Sssh, it’s ok. I’m here, sweetheart,’’. She reassured the young boy in her arms gently rubbing his back to calm him down.  
‘’Hey pup, my name is Derek. You’re safe now, we’re going to take good care of you ok?’’ the older alpha reassured Scott’s new baby beta. The blue eyed boy turned to look up at the older and saw nothing with a warm smile and nodded wiping away his tears with his sleeve.  
‘’Mmm hmm’’, the boy told him nodding.  
‘’Good boy,’’ Y’N praised him rubbing his back.   
‘’Anything?’’ Stiles asked her.  
‘’He gave me his backpack. His name is Liam. He says he’s four but he held up 5 fingers and when I asked him about his parents, he said they were gone’’, she updated them.  
‘’The mark on his arm better start healing soon or social services are going to get involved,’’ Y/N added rubbing her thumb gently over the bitemark on Liam’s arm.  
‘’What’re we going to do? We can’t just leave him by himself,’’ Scott told them sighing.  
‘’He can come back to the loft with us, right Der?’’ Y/N asked him slightly nervous about the older alpha’s reaction but Derek nodded his head happily.  
‘’Sue, we’ll take care of him tonight. Tomorrow, meet at our place at 9:30am sharp and we’re going down to the station to see your dad to see if he can do a background check or pull up some reports about who he is and where his parents might be,’’ Derek told the duo who nodded in agreement.   
‘’Liam, sweetie. Do you want to come home with me and Derek tonight? We’ll take care of you and tomorrow we’ll find your mommy and daddy ok?’’ she asked him.  
‘’Okie,’’ the young boy replied softly as he rest his head against Y/N’s shoulder.  
‘’The poor thing is exhausted,’’ she added looking down at him as his eyes began to flutter close and open again as he tried to fight the tiredness.  
It got to midnight when they said their goodbyes. Y/N loaned a small blanket from Scott wrapping it around Liam as he didn’t have a jacket and took him to the car as Derek got into the driver’s seat and drove them home.  
~ Back at the Hale loft ~  
‘’You go on up and get him ready for bed, I’ll warm up some milk for him,’’ Derek told her. She smiled and nodded and up the stairs to their shared bedroom where she sat Liam on the bed. She quickly got changed back into her pyjamas. Liam made grabby hands at her and crawled back into her lap.   
‘’I’m here, sweetie,’’ she reassured him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She took Liam’s little red backpack and emptied the contents out onto the bed in front of her. On to the bed spilt a pacifier, a light medium sized well worn out wolf plush toy, a pair of soft clothes that were neatly folded up and a large letter which read ‘’to whom it may concern’’ on the front. Liam squealed with joy seeing a few of his familiar things as he reached for his pacifier and cuddled his wolf plush. Y/N picked up the clothes and had Liam change into a soft t shirt and pants for bed. She then picked up the letter and held it in her hand. Derek had walked back into the room after locking the loft and warming up a small glass of milk for Liam and placed it on the bedside table on Y/N’s side. He quickly changed into his sweats and tank top before peering over Y/N’s shoulder.  
‘’What’s that, babe?’’ he asked out of curiosity.  
‘’I don’t know. It came out from Liam’s backpack when I emptied onto the bed,’’ she told him.  
‘’Shall I open it?’’ she asked him as she climbed into bed with Liam in her arms. Derek nodded and climbed into his side of the bed.   
‘’It might tell us something his parents’’, Derek told her. Liam began to fuss and whine in her arms. She handed Derek the letter to open as she laid down in her arms so he was comfortable and rocked him hushing him as she gently patted his tummy.  
Derek opened the letter and a picture of a couple fell out onto the bed. Liam immediately saw it and made grabby hands at it. He let his pacifier fall before yelling ‘’mommy, daddy’’ as he reached for the picture. Y/N gave him the picture to hold looking at it herself.  
‘’I guess they’re are his parents?’’ Y/N stated as he took the picture from Liam handing it to Derek to take a look. She picked up Liam’s pacifier and popped it back into the young boy’s mouth as he began to suck on it immediately.  
Derek unfolded the letter which read:  
To whom it may concern,   
By the time you reach his letter, we will no longer be alive. I leave with you our son, Liam. Circumstances have arisen which have put our family in grave danger and I’m afraid they cannot be spoken of as I fear that this letter may reach the wrong hands and it would risk putting Liam’s life in danger and because of this we can no longer take care of our son. Please take him, let him keep the picture of us I have enclosed and raise him well.  
Kind regards,  
173 Terrance Close  
Beacon Hills  
‘’What does this mean?’’ Y/N asked slightly confused looking at the letter reading it over and over again. Derek took his phone from the bedside table and took a picture of the letter sending it to Scott and Stiles knowing full well even though they said their goodbyes earlier, they would not be close to sleeping and in fact be conducting more research ahead of tomorrow’s early morning meeting.   
‘’I don’t know. We’ll look into everything tomorrow, babe. I promise. Let’s get some rest,’’ he told her folding the letter back up and putting it in the draw of his bedside table. Y/N nodded and sighed. She took out Liam’s pacifier and sat him up in her lap taking the small glass of warm milk.  
‘’Liam, sweetheart. Do you want some warm milk before going to bed?’’ she asked him. The young boy nodded shyly. Y/N smiled and brought the glass to his lips carefully feeding him small sips of the warm milk watching him drink it immediately.  
‘’Slowly, sweetie. Slowly,’’ she told him. Liam blushed and nodded drinking the last sip and smacking his lips together contently.  
‘’T’ank oo’’, he told her. Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
‘’You’re welcome, sweetheart. Now let’s get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow,’’ she told laying him down between her and Derek. Liam curled into Y/N’s side and closed his eyes. She smiled down at him and wrapped an arm around the young boy holding him close with one hand and using the other to gently run her fingers through his hair, the calming gesture helping him fall asleep.  
‘’He’s really attached to you,’’ Derek stated looking over at his mate putting the tired young boy to sleep.  
‘’He’s a baby, plus I’m the only one who didn’t scare him,’’ she told him. Derek rolled his eyes in response.  
‘’Tomorrow’s going to be a busy day. Get some rest as well, babe,’’ Derek told her leaning forward to press a sweet loving kiss to her lips as he settled down into bed closing his eyes to get some rest knowing tomorrow was going to be a busy day.


	3. To the Sheriff's station we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N, Derek and the rest of the pack meet at the Sheriff's station to discuss the letter that she had found in Liam's backpack that might reveal more about the new baby beta's history. However, Liam grows fussy and impatient at the station so the Sheriff decides to take him to see the police dogs where the young beta spends time with the puppies.

~ The next day ~   
Y/N and Derek were up early with Liam as the pack mother tended to the young wolf pup as the older alpha made his way downstairs to start on breakfast.  
‘’Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep ok?’’ She asked the baby beta who was still yawning. He rubbed his eye with his little fist and nodded his head making grabby at her to be picked up.   
Y/N picked him up in her arms, set him on her hip and made her way downstairs to the kitchen were Scott and Stiles had already arrived and were sat at the kitchen table with their laptop as Derek plated up the remaining pancakes from the hot plate and placed on the table.  
‘’Morning boys,’’ Y/N called sitting at the table with Liam in her lap as she joined the others. Liam immediately grew uncomfortable and began to whine in her lap as he hid his face away from them.  
‘’Hey, sssh. It’s ok. I’m here, sweetie,’’ she cooed gently bouncing him on her knee.  
‘’What is it, pup? What’s wrong?’’ Derek asked as he put a plate of food in front of Y/N and sat beside her.  
‘’He show a’h me,’’ Liam mumbled to Derek as he pointed to Stiles.   
‘’Did he shout at you?’’ Derek asked repeated what he think he heard Liam say. Liam nodded at the older alpha.  
‘’Did you shout at him?’’ Derek asked Stiles who stood with his mouth gaping open unable to believe the small were-baby had just snitched on him.  
‘’I didn’t shout. I told him off,’’ Stiles stated trying to defend himself.  
‘’Tell him you’re sorry,’’ Y/N told him.  
‘’What? Why?’’ Stiles argued.  
‘’Because she said so now do it,’’ Derek growled at the human. Stiles huffed and looked over at his best friend who nodded in agreement. He kneeled down beside Y/N to face Liam but he hid his face against Y/N’s chest.  
‘’How am I supposed to say sorry if he won’t look at me?’’ Stiles asked looking at the alphas.  
‘’Sweetie, Stiles wants to say something to you. Will you please listen?’’ Y/N asked Liam gently but the boy shook his head and frowned at her.  
‘’Why not, pup?’’ Derek asked.  
‘’He mean,’’ Liam simply replied.  
‘’I know, pup. But just listen to what he has to say and if you still don’t like it you don’t have to talk to him ok?’’ Derek suggested. Liam thought for a moment and nodded.  
‘’Okie,’’ he replied sitting up to face the older boy.  
‘’I’m sorry for shouting at you, Liam,’’ Stiles apologised. Liam stared at the older boy and then looked up at Derek.  
‘’No,’’ the child replied folding his arms and sticking his tongue out at the older boy. Y/N, Scott and Derek couldn’t help but chuckle at Liam’s response.   
‘’Brat,’’ Stiles replied sticking his tongue at Liam.  
‘’Meanie,’’ Liam retorted turning away from the older boy.  
‘’That’s my boy,’’ Derek chuckled.  
‘’Technically, he’s mine since I bit him,’’ Scott stated.  
‘’Well why don’t go near him and see how he reacts?’’ Derek told him giving the true alpha a push towards Liam. Scott did the same and knelt down beside Y/N.  
‘’Liam, do you remember me?’’ Scott asked him. The younger boy frowned and nodded.  
‘’You don’t like Scott either, sweetie?’’ Y/N asked Liam gently bouncing him. Liam shook his head.  
‘’Why not, pup?’’ Derek asked.  
‘’He bited me,’’ Liam frowned looking at his arm but the bite mark had now healed.  
‘’I did that to save you,’’ Scott told him.  
‘’Remember that big scary monster that took you? I had to bite you to save you,’’ Scott told him.  
‘’He’s right, sweetie. He did save you and then he called us to take care of you because he was scared something might happen to you.’’ Y/N explained.  
‘’He good?’’ Liam asked her.  
‘’Yes baby, they both are. I know they can be mean but they are good.’’ She told him pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
‘’Okie,’’ Liam replied.  
‘’Does that mean we can be friends?’’ Scott asked Liam. The young boy nodded his head.  
‘’Good boy,’’ Y/N praised him.  
‘’Great job, pup,’’ Derek replied with a smile.  
After breakfast, the couple followed the other boys as they took Liam down to the Sheriff’s station.  
‘’Ok, so I gave my dad a heads up on what happened and he’s expecting us. Oh and the girl’s are meeting us here too,’’ Stiles told him as closed the door to his jeep and led the way into the Sheriff’s station followed by the others.   
Sheriff Stilinski pulled the small group into his office immediately and stared at the boys.   
‘’Oh my goodness, he’s so cute!’’ Lydia squealed bending down to the pinch Liam’s chubby cheeks but the baby beta blushed and hid his face behind Y/N.  
‘’Hi sweetie,’’ Kira cooed at him.  
‘’Oh my god, I want one!’’ She added looking at the true alpha with a big smile but Scott looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
‘’He’s so little, why did you bite him?’’ Malia asked.  
‘’I had to save him.’’ Scott replied.  
‘’Do you want to explain to how all this happened?’’ Noah asked already rubbing his temple.  
Stiles sighed and looked over at his best friend, Scott. Scott nodded and explained to the Sheriff exactly what happened that night.   
‘’You bit him?’’ Noah asked in disbelief.  
‘’Ok for the last time, yes he did to save him. Can we get past that and focus on this?’’ Stiles replied handing his dad the letter that Y/N had found in Liam’s backpack.  
‘’We need you to look up the address in the letter so we can find out who his parents are or at least what happened to them,’’ Scott asked. Noah sighed and complied typing in the address into his laptop as Scott, Stiles and Derek peered over his shoulder.  
Liam began to get fussy and made grabby hands at Y/N whining to be picked up.  
‘’What is it, sweetie? What’s the matter?’’ she cooed at him rocking him in her arms. Noah looked up and saw Y/N trying to comfort the scared child. He got up from his seat instructing the boys not to touch anything until he got back and went over to Y/N.  
‘’Liam, do you like puppies?’’ the Sheriff asked him. The were-baby looked up at the older man and nodded.  
‘’You do? Would you like to go see the police dogs?’’ He asked. Liam looked up at Y/N who smiled and nodded saying it was ok. Liam looked back at the Sheriff and nodded his head.   
‘’Great, let’s go,’’ he told him leading the way followed by Y/N as he led them down the hall and out to the courtyard where Deputy Parrish was with the police sniffer dogs.  
Parrish came over and shook Derek’s hand and gave Y/N a heart melting smile as he introduced the dog beside him to her Liam.  
‘’Doggie!’’ Liam pointed.  
‘’Yeah that is a dog, good job sweetie,’’ Y/N praised the young beta as she let him pet the big fluffy black dog.   
The Sheriff led Y/N and Liam to a small playpen where the puppies were kept.  
‘’Come on, sweetie. This way,’’ she cooed taking his tiny hand as she followed behind the Sheriff.  
’’Puppies!’’ Liam responded excitedly.  
‘’Yeah, puppies. Do you want to pet them?’’ Noah asked him. Liam nodded excitedly.   
Y/N sat Liam down at her feet as Noah placed one of the puppies in his lap. The bigger dogs that Parrish was handling made their way over to the young beta and licked his face as they settled beside him letting him pet him. Y/N took out her phone and snapped a few pictures of Liam playing with the puppy and sent them to Derek. It was within minutes that the older alpha made his way into the room to see Liam petting the puppies and playing with the bigger dogs.  
‘’I had to come see this for myself,’’ Derek told Y/N standing behind where she was sitting.  
‘’Isn’t it adorable?’’ Y/N commented smiling at Liam.  
Scott and Stiles joined them followed by the others each carrying papers and a file.  
‘’The address that dad looked up was involved in a recent fire. All of the family members were burnt to death. They never caught the killer,’’ Stiles told Y/N in a low voice knowing that the recent event sounded all too familiar with someone. Scott opened the file and showed her the medical report stating that the remains of a man, woman and older boy aged around 10 were all recovered in the aftermath and that the 4th family member, the toddler meaning Liam was also presumed dead even though the body or remains were not found because he was smaller and therefore would have burnt quicker.  
‘’Are those pictures?’’ Lydia asked.  
‘’Yeah, they show the remai-…’’ Stiles began but Y/N stopped him.  
‘’That’s enough. I get it,’’ She told them slightly disturbed and saddened.  
She looked over at Derek playing with Liam and the puppies and knew he would have heard everything and sighed with sadness. This sounded all too familiar.  
‘’So what’s going to happen to Liam?’’ Stiles asked.  
‘’I have an idea but need a moment. Der, can we talk for a minute?’’ She asked him asking Lydia to watch Liam not that he noticed that the older couple had slipped out of the room for a second since we was preoccupied with the puppies.  
‘’Sure babe,’’ he replied following her out. Y/N wrapped her arms around the older alpha’s neck running her fingers through his hair.  
‘’I’m sorry you had to hear that, Der,’’ she apologised.  
‘’Hey, it’s ok. It just means we have to look out for the kid ourselves,’’ he told her resting his hands on her waist.  
‘’Are you sure? I mean, I would love to take him in but are you ok with this?’’ she asked wrapping her arms around his neck. Liam squealed with delight as the puppy licked his face. Y/N and Derek looked up and smiled.  
‘’Let’s take him home’’, Derek told her and pressed a deep loving kiss to her lips.  
‘’Derek Hale, I love you,’’ Y/N smiled pressing another kiss to the older alpha’s lips.  
They headed back out and went to get Liam.  
‘’Come on, sweetie. You have to bye-bye to the puppies,’’ Y/N told him picking up.  
‘’Puppy….’’ Liam pouted reaching towards them.  
‘’We’ll come back, pup. I promise,’’ Derek told him.  
The Sheriff led them back into his office.  
‘’We need you to print a birth certificate for Liam in our name,’’ Derek asked him.  
‘’List us as his adopted parents. The last thing we want is for this sweet boy to go to a foster home,’’ Y/N told him. Noah thought about it for a second and nodded. He trusted Y/N and Derek.   
‘’Ok, well from previous records his birth name is apparently Liam Anthony Dunbar, followed by his date of birth and the name of his parents – deceased,’’ Stiles told his dad talking him through the document.  
‘’Adopted by Y/N and Derek Hale.’’ He added.  
‘’Liam Anthony Dunbar Hale’’, Derek corrected.  
‘’This is so cute omg. Should we throw you a baby shower?’’ Lydia asked excitedly.  
‘’Absolutely not. He’s still getting used to us. He just made friends with Scott and Stiles,’’ Y/N told her.  
‘’Let’s not scare him anymore. He’s already been through a lot,’’ She added. The girls nodded in agreement.  
Noah gave Derek a copy of Liam’s new file and kept one for the record at the station. Once it was all sorted and Liam was now placed in their care, he dismissed everyone from his office after getting an urgent call over the radio.  
‘’I’ll see you guys soon. Take care,’’ he called grabbing his jacket and gun.  
‘’PARRISH, LET’S GO!’’ He yelled on his way out of the station to his car followed by the young handsome deputy she had seen earlier.   
Y/N pressed a kiss to Liam’s forehead looking down at her chest to see the boy resting against her as his eyes began to flutter tiredly ready for his mid-morning nap. She turned to Derek and smiled.  
‘’It looks like its official,’’ she told him. Derek nodded and gave her a big smile.  
‘’Welcome to the family, Liam Hale,’’ the older alpha told him softly and ruffled Liam’s hair affectionately.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and the boys go to the mystery address on the letter found in Liam's backpack to investigate ideas that don't make sense. In the meantime, Y/N and Lydia head to the mall to get a few things for Liam and even treat him to a new toy.

After the pack had finished seeing the Sheriff, they piled into the office to go over what should happen next.  
‘’Well I need to go to the mall to pick up some stuff for Liam since we don’t have anything at the loft,’’ Y/N told them bouncing Liam in her arms as he began to get restless.   
‘’I’ll come too,’’ Lydia replied happily.  
‘’We’re going to go to the address that was mentioned on the letter you found in Liam’s backpack because something doesn’t make sense,’’ Stiles stated.  
‘’I agree. Why would there be a handwritten letter confirming his parents’ death unless they knew something like this was going to happen?’’ Scott replied causing the other pack members to nod in agreement.   
‘’Ok, we’ll see you guys in a few hours. We’ll meet back at the loft later to update everyone,’’ Derek told them. He pressed a kiss to Y/N’ cheek and ruffled Liam’s hair as followed Scott and Stiles out to the jeep.  
Liam began whining in Y/N’s arms.  
‘’What the matter, baby?’’ Y/N cooed bouncing him in her arms but the baby beta rubbed his face against her shirt and rubbed his eyes with his little fist.  
‘’Are you tired, sweetie?’’ she asked him rubbing his back. The little boy in her arms nodded and cuddled into her neck.  
The pack went their separate ways. Lydia joined Y/N as they headed to the mall.   
Y/N sat in the back seat with Liam in her arms as Lydia drove them to the mall.  
‘’Do you have a list of the things you need?’’ she asked her.  
‘’Yeah, I mostly need to get groceries, some clothes for him and a few other little bits and bobs. The other stuff I can order online.’’ She told her.  
‘’Well if you give me the list, I can get the groceries for you and you can go and do Liam’s shopping? That way we’ll be done quicker?’’ she suggested. Y/N nodded in agreement.   
They arrived at the mall did just that. Y/N handed Lydia the small grocery list and they parted ways. Y/N sat Liam down in the shopping cart and headed to the children’s clothing section and found a few items she liked. She picked out some soft t shirts and pants for him with fun prints on the front in both day and night clothes. She headed down the baby aisle and added pull ups, lotion, shampoo, a bottle, sippy cup and a packet of pacifiers in to the trolley.   
Liam began to fuss again in his seat whining to be picked up.  
‘’I know sweetie. I know. Hey, let’s go look at what toys they have and you can choose some ok?’’ she told him.  
‘’Toys?’’ he asked her perking up.  
‘’Yeah let’s go see what they have,’’ she told him heading down the toy aisle. The toy aisle was filled with plush toys which caught Liam’s attention. He looked up at a large lion plush toy which looked like a newer version of what he already had. It had beautiful golden fur and glistening brown eyes.  
‘’Do you like this one, sweetie?’’ she asked him to which he nodded shyly.  
‘’Why don’t we take him home with us?’’ she asked him. Liam clapped his hands with excitement. Y/N picked him up from his seat and pressed a kiss to his cheek letting him take the lion toy off the shelf watching him cuddle it close. She also added some building blocks and a reading book into the cart and headed to the checkout where she met up with Lydia.   
‘’Wow what do you have there, Liam?’’ Lydia asked the young beta.  
‘’Lion’’ Liam told her proudly.  
‘’Oh wow, you’ll have to take good care of him.’’ she replied excitedly as she ruffled his hair.   
‘’I will!’’ Liam replied happily as he cuddled the plush toy.  
After paying for everything they headed back to Lydia’s car and made their way home knowing that Liam would be getting restless soon.  
They arrived back at the Hale loft and Lydia put away the groceries and prepared lunch as Y/N took care of Liam giving him a quick bath and changing him into his pull up and new clothes.   
‘’Good job, honey! I’m so proud of you!’’ Y/N cooed at the toddler pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
‘’Are you hungry, sweetie?’’ she asked bouncing him in her arms.   
‘’Yeah!’’ he told her hugging his new lion toy.  
‘’Ok let’s go get some yummy food,’’ she told him heading down to the kitchen seeing that Lydia had made sandwiches.  
‘’There you are! Don’t you look like a big boy in your new clothes huh?’’ she cooed causing him to giggle.  
She carried the plates into the living room as they sat together and had lunch. Y/N fed Liam the small cheese sandwich Lydia had made for him.  
Mmm’’ Liam responded contently as he took his first bite and washed it down with apple juice in his new sippy cup.  
‘’Mmm, is it yummy sweetie?’’ Y/N asked wiping his mouth. Liam nodded happily and opened his mouth welcoming the second bite.  
The door to the loft slid open and in came Derek, Scott and Stiles.  
‘’Dewek!’’ Liam called out to the older alpha showing him his new toy.  
‘’Hey kiddo! Wow did you get a new toy?’’ Derek smiled scooping up the young beta in his arms. Liam nodded happily.   
‘’How’d it go?’’ Y/N asked them as they walked into the living room slumping down on the couch.  
‘’We have a lot to talk about,’’ Scott replied looking over at his best friend Stiles whose expression shifted immediately to concern.


	5. The shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek teaches Liam how to control his eyes once they shift.

That afternoon the boys explained to Y/N that they had visited the address on the letter but didn't get far because the bridling had been reduced to ash and rubble even though it was still taped up. Stiles ten told her that he had snuck into his Dad's office and used his computer to pull up the fire and found out that the house had been torched a few months ago but it didn't make much of a story because it was abandoned at the time.  
Y/N stared at them confused.  
"I don't understand. So the letter in Liam's backpack was either a fake or forged?" She asked them.  
"That's what we think." Scott told her.  
"Then where did he come from?" Y/N asked looking over at Liam as he played on the rug with the building block set Derek had picked up for him. 

"You know what. This is far too much activity for 10pm. I'm going to go put Liam to bed and when I get back, we need a game plan of what's happening tomorrow." She told them as she scooped Liam in her arms.  
"Come on, sweetie. Bed time." She told him pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
"My bw'oks!" Liam whined reaching out for them.  
"They'll still be here tomorrow, sweetie. You can play with them after breakfast ok?" She told him.  
"Ok." Liam yawned resting against her.  
"That's my good boy." She cooed ruffling his hair.  
"I'll be up in just a sec, babe." Derek told her. After Scott and Stiles left, Derek locked up the loft and went into the kitchen to make a warm bottle of milk for Liam whilst Y/N got him changed and settled into bed. 

He joined her upstairs and saw Liam curled up in her lap as he started to whine.  
"Sssh it's ok, baby. It's ok. Look your milk is here. It's ok. Good boy." She praised him taking the bottle from Derek and double checking it's temperature before feeding Liam. She gently rocked him in her arms until he fell asleep.  
"I don't understand," she sighed sadly.  
"What is it, babe?" Derek asked sitting beside her.  
"How could anyone want to hurt such a sweet little boy?" She sighed and pressed a kiss to Liam's forehead. Liam reached up and touch her cheek with his little hand. Y/N couldn't help but smile down at him.  
"He's been with us for 2 days and I already love him so much." she told Derek. Derek smiled at her understanding how much she loved him. 

"I know you do babe, but first thing tomorrow we need to take him to Deaton. He can take a look at him and maybe find out something we don't already know." Derek replied.  
"Ok, but after we really do need to go to the mall to buy him a fresh set of clothes. I can't imagine how long he's been wearing what he already has." She told him.  
"Alright, babe. Try and get some rest too." He told her pressing a kiss to her cheek. He headed back to his office to do some more research for the night as Y/N was sat in bed with Liam resting beside her, he curled up resting against her as he clutched the her shirt. She idly ran her fingers through his hair and stroked his chubby cheek as he slept. How could anyone ever think of hurting him? 

~ the next day ~ 

That morning after breakfast, the couple decided to head to the animal clinic so Deaton could take a look at Liam. Derek knew the boy was a werewolf but there was something else he couldn't help put his finger on.  
"Alright, ready to go?" He asked her grabbing his keys as he balanced Liam on his hip.  
"Yeah I'm ready." She called grabbing her phone and swinging Liam's makeshift diaper bag over her shoulders as she took the small child from Derek.  
"Come here, sweetie." She cooed holding him in her arms.  
"W'ere goin'?" Liam asked looking up at Y/N.  
"We're going to the doctors to make sure you're ok, sweetie." Liam frowned, pouting at what he'd heard.  
"No wanna go." He protested crossing his arms across his little chest.  
"I know sweetie but you have to. We have to make sure you're ok." She told him.  
"We'll be with you the whole time, pup. It's ok." Derek reassured him.  
"Pwomise?" Liam asked looking up at the older alpha with his deep blue crystalline eyes. Derek smiled and nodded ruffling the boy's hair. 

The drive to the animal clinic didn't take long. It was empty early that morning when they had met up with Deaton who invited them in to the room at the back of the clinic. He looked at Liam seeing that the young was slightly terrified as he clung to Y/N.  
"Sweetie. It's ok, this man is our friend. He's here to help ok? Can you sit on this table for me?" She asked as she sat him down on the cold metal examination table. Liam sneezed from feeling cold and when he opened his eyes, they had shifted from his usual baby blue orbs to a fiery amber.  
"Liam, can you do that again?" Deaton asked. Liam looked up at the vet before saying "achoo!" making Y/N and Derek chuckle.  
"Not quite, baby." Y/N smiled.  
"Can you close your eyes for me, sweetie?" She asked him. Liam did as she had asked and kept them closed for 30 seconds.  
"Look at me, honey." She asked softly. Liam opened his eyes looking up at Y/N and they returned to their normal beautiful blue orbs. She cupped his face and pressed a kiss to his nose smiling.  
"Perfect." She smiled at him. Liam giggled at how she tickled his nose with a kiss.  
"Can I see your hands, Liam?" Deaton asked him. Liam held him his palms showing the veterinarian as he inspected his fingertips looking for any sighs of claws.  
"Good boy, well done for listening pup." Derek praised him.  
"I see." Deaton mumbled mostly to himself.  
"I think the explanation here is very simple." He added.  
"What is it?" Derek asked him. Y/N pressed a kiss to Liam's forehead and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Liam is indeed a werewolf but he's actually just a pup. The only thing he can do is shift his eyes. His claws haven't come in yet and everything else seems just about normal." He explained.  
"By normal, you mean he's just a regular toddler?" Y/N questioned.  
"Absolutely, but even though werewolves don't get sick, Liam here is still a pup so he can still catch a cold or a virus like any other human baby." He told her. Y/N nodded.  
"I understand, thanks" she replied scooping Liam up in her arms.  
"Thanks doc, we appreciate it." Derek thanked Deaton with a handshake and they left the clinic. 

It was only 11:39am and Liam was becoming fussy whining every so often. Derek suggested going back to the loft. In the car on the way home, Y/N turned to Liam and asked him an important question.  
"Liam, sweetie. Can you be a good boy and stay with Derek whilst I go to the store very quickly?" She asked him.  
"com bak k?" Liam asked her anxiously.  
"Of course I will, sweetie. I promise. Derek will take good care of you." She told him pressing a kiss to his cheek. They arrived home at the loft and Derek took Liam from Y/N's arms. She took the keys from Derek, pressed a kiss to Liam's cheek and a deep passionate kiss to Derek's lips and took the car heading to the mall. 

Back at home, Derek gave Liam a snack before setting the toddler down on the rug in front of him as Liam crawled over to play with his blocks.  
"Liam, will you come with me for minute?" Derek asked holding his hand out.  
"K" Liam chimed happily standing up to take Derek's hand. They went over to the long floor length mirror in the corner of the living room and Derek sat in front of it setting Liam down on his lap as he crossed his legs.  
"Can you change your eyes again, Liam?" Derek asked him. Liam gazed into the mirror and began to blink a few times looking at his eyes but nothing happened. He pouted in disappointment.  
"Hey, it's ok pup. You'll learn. Look in to the mirror." Derek told him. The older alpha closed his eyes and focused opening them again so Liam could see his bright fiery red orbs.  
"Alpha", Liam exclaimed standing up in Derek's lap and tapping the reflection of him on the mirror.  
"That's right, pup." Derek praised him closing his eyes as his alpha eyes returned to their gentle hazel colour.  
"Again!" Liam chimed happily.  
"You try, pup. I know you can do it." Derek encouraged him.  
"No work." Liam pouted. Derek chuckled and pressed a kiss to Liam's crown.  
"It will. You need to think about it, pup. Close your eyes and think really hard ok?" Derek told him running his hands through Liam's hair. Liam closed his eyes and scrunched up his nose thinking hard.  
"Ok pup, slowly open them." Derek told him softly. Liam looked into the mirror and saw his eyes had changed.  
"I did! I did, Dewek!" Liam exclaimed excitedly gazing at his reflection.  
"Great job, pup! I told you you could do it!" Derek praised him. Derek pat his knee and Liam sat down again.  
"Liam, can you say daddy?" Derek asked him. Liam looked up at the older alpha.  
"Daddy" Liam repeated. Derek pointed to himself and repeated "daddy". Liam jumped up and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck nuzzling into his neck.  
"Daddy!" He exclaimed excitedly.  
"That's my pup." Derek praised pressing a kiss to his cheek making the young boy giggle and touch his cheek because his kisses were scratchy from his beard unlike Y/N's whose were soft and sweet .

~ at the mall ~

Y/N had a successful mini shopping trip and managed to get Liam 3 new pairs of clothes. She stopped by the drugstore to stock up on medication after Deaton's warning and also picked up a pack of pull ups, a new blankie, new small plush toy knowing it would make him happy and a new pack of dummies. Once she purchased everything she needed she headed back to her car and made her way home. She arrived within 40 minutes and carried all the shopping bags into the kitchen. She could hear Derek talking so she poked her head into the living room to see him sat on the floor in front of the mirror with Liam in his lap teaching him how to shift his eyes back and forth. She smiled at such a sweet moment. Liam saw Y/N's reflection in the mirror and got up from Derek's lap and ran over to her.  
"Mommy!" He squealed happily. Y/N caught him in her arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek setting him down on her hip.  
"Hi baby! Did you miss me? You looked like you were having lots of fun, huh?" She asked him.  
"Mommy, I did!" Liam exclaimed to her.  
"Did daddy teach you how to change your eyes?" She asked him. Liam nodded proudly.  
"I'm so proud of you, baby. Well done!" She praised him pressing another kiss to his cheek setting him down on the rug as he ran over to his toy box. 

"Daddy, huh?" Y/N asked raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Well he calls you, mommy so I thought why miss out?" Derek explained joking. Y/N chuckled and shook her head pressing a deep loving kiss to his lips.  
"You'd make a great dad to him" Y/N commented. Derek smiled at her and pressed another kiss to her lips.  
"I'll try to." He told her.  
"I know you will, he loves you. You're his father figure, teacher, protector and role model all in one and I'm so proud of you". She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"I love you." Derek smiled running his fingers through her long wavy hair.  
"I wanna kiss too!" Liam exclaimed running over to the couple as he hugged them. Derek scooped him up and placed him between them as they each pressed a kiss to Liam's cheek making the young boy giggle in delight.  
"We love you," the couple replied in unison as they saw Liam's eyes sparkle in delight and a big smile spread across his little face. 

"Do you want to see what mommy bought you?" Y/N asked him. Liam nodded his head excitedly. She got up heading to the kitchen to retrieve her shopping. She pulled out the new clothes, a new set of dummies, new blankie and small plush toy placing it all in front of Liam.  
"All mine?" Liam asked her as he touched the clothes and held the dummies and small plush toy in his hand still unsure.  
"Of course it is, sweetie. Look, you have new clothes, a new blankie, some new dummies and a new plushie." She told him smoothing back his hair.  
"What do you say, pup?" Derek urged him to use his manners.  
"T'ank oo, mommy." Liam replied shyly. Y/N smiled and scooped him up onto her lap and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
"You're welcome, sweetheart." She cooed.  
"Why don't you show mommy what you learnt, pup?" Derek encouraged him. Liam nodded and looked back into the mirror and concentrated just like he had done with Derek. He opened his eyes and looked up at Y/N with his brilliant amber orbs.  
"Beautiful." Y/N smiled at him. Liam closed his eyes focusing again until they changed back.  
"No scared, mommy?" Liam asked her nervously.  
"No baby, of course not. You're still the same adorable little boy we both love ok?" She reassured him tickling his tummy pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
"Your mommy's right, pup. We love you so much and nothing will change." Derek also reassured him and pressed a kiss to the young beta's forehead as he ruffled his hair.  
"Love you mommy, daddy" Liam replied contently as he threw his arms around Y/N and Derek's neck as he hugged them tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely person, who requested this fic. This is the first part to the new series so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you for reading x


End file.
